Everything I Am
by ShadowofaHeart
Summary: For Wishing-Fire's 50 Theme Challenge. I can't live without you, for you are everything I am. Xanix and Terrqua.
1. New Beginnings

_**You'll Be In My Heart**_

_No matter what they say, from this day on, now and forever more, you'll be here in my heart always..._

Xane, munching on a sea salt ice cream, was exploring Ansem's old study, searching through the place until he found a secret door. Opening it up, he headed inside.

The place was unfamiliar to him, but looked like a hidden underground laboratory. Torture devices and research papers were all over the place. At the back was a small pod the size of a person, transparent on the top. Peering inside, his eyes widened at what he saw: a girl around his age, fast asleep.

He stared at her a moment, a hint of a smile on his lips. According to the papers, she was called Onix. Xane silently breathed her name, then opened the pod. She slept peacefully, even as he brushed some of her bangs from her face.

"Onix..." he whispered. "I hope we can meet again someday." And with that, he left, the pod still open.

_**Earth and Water**_

_Their connection cannot be broken, their friendship never shattered, but will their love ever be discovered...?_

"Aqua, this is Terra. Terra, meet Aqua, my newest apprentice," introduced Master Eraqus. The brown-haired, seven year old boy stared curiously at the blue-haired, six year old girl half-hidden behind Eraqus's leg. The master shifted, forcing her to reveal herself. There was an awkward pause between them before Terra grinned suddenly and held out his hand.

"Hi, Aqua! Welcome to the Land of Departure!" he greeted, cerulean eyes shining. Aqua looked confused for a moment before slowly taking his offered hand.

"H-Hello, Terra..." she mumbled, quickly dropping his hand and lowering her gaze. The boy cocked his head at this, slightly puzzled, then grabbed her hand again, his grin returning.

"C'mon!" he said excitedly. "I'll show you around!" Dragging the poor girl behind him, he began to show her the castle. Master Eraqus shook his head as he watched, an amused smile on his lips.


	2. Shy

**A/N: I forgot to warn you last chapter... the Xanix part contains spoilers for both _FireWolfHeart_'s 'Twilight's Destiny', and some unwritten stories by me. In other words, spoilers for Xane and Onix's past. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Onix, or _Scruffy's Big Adventure_. I do own Xane, though!**

* * *

_**You'll Be In My Heart**_

_No matter what they say, from this day on, now and forever more, you'll be here in my heart always..._

It had been around three weeks since Xane had opened that secret pod. Now he was back in Radiant Garden, buying some potions. The marketplace was mostly deserted, save for a few other shoppers wandering through the area.

"Aaaand... I guess I'll take an elixir or two. That should be it, Duey." He handed the duck the munny.

"Thanks for shopping! Come back soon!" Duey handed him his items, which he gratefully took before heading off. He was so busy looking over the potions, that he didn't notice the girl in front of him until he bumped into her.

"Ouch..." he moaned, rubbing his head. "Uh, sorry about that, mi-" He stopped, frozen with his mouth half open as he stared at the girl. _Onix..._ He swallowed the lump in his throat, blushed, then quickly ran in the other direction, leaving behind the very confused girl.

_**Earth and Water**_

_Their connection cannot be broken, their friendship never shattered, but will their love ever be discovered...?_

_Aqua sure is shy..._ thought Terra, watching the blue-haired girl as she sat on the couch, reading a book. She had barely opened up to him while he had guided her through the castle, and rarely spoke. All she did was eat, sleep, and read. But Terra was determined to change that.

He sat down next to her, making her look up from her book for a moment. He grinned at her, getting a small smile in return.

"Hey, Aqua! What are you reading?" The seven year old tilted his head as he attempted to see the title of the book.

"..." Instead of answering, Aqua held up the book cover to his face. _Scruffy's Big Adventure_. Terra blinked.

"Uh... cool..." he muttered. She nodded and continued reading. The brunette sighed. So much for getting her to open up. Why did she have to be so shy?


	3. Breaking the Ice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or Onix, who belongs to _FireWolfHeart_. I do own Xane, though.**

* * *

_**You'll Be In My Heart**_

_No matter what they say, from this day on, now and forever more, you'll be here in my heart always..._

Two more days had passed, and Xane hadn't seen her again. True, he had been in Twilight Town half the time, but still. Yet, the day he had planned to stay all day in Radiant Garden, he happened to see Onix talking to the town Moogle, Mog. Just when he thought it couldn't get worse, she looked at him. Straight. At. Him.

First instinct was to run, but another instinct told him to stay. Talk with her. Break the ice so to say and become friends. He was going to have to make a decision fast. Onix was excusing herself from Mog and heading in his direction, confusion and determination clear in her countenance. She wanted answers. Not that he was going to give them. Forget breaking the ice. Quickly he turned and fled. She yelled after him, but he ignored her and continued to run. But then he fell.

_**Earth and Water**_

_Their connection cannot be broken, their friendship never shattered, but will their love ever be discovered...?_

Terra was walking through the Castle, heading for his room, when he heard sniffles coming from Aqua's room. He paused, listening intently. Sure enough, the distinct sounds of hiccups, sniffs, and sobs could be heard. The brunette did a u-turn and jogged to her room, summoning his Keyblade. What he found wasn't Aqua in danger though.

The blue-haired girl was on her tissue-covered bed, her head buried into her pillow. Her body shook as sobs racked her body. Terra stood there, dumbfounded, before dismissing his Keyblade and closing the door silently, then joining her on the bed.

She didn't notice he was in there until he laid a hand on her back, lightly tracing circles and massaging her. She jumped, saw who it was, paused a moment, then launched onto him, weeping more forcefully as her arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled her closer and continued to comfort her.


	4. Kind

_**You'll Be In My Heart**_

_No matter what they say, from this day on, now and forever more, you'll be here in my heart always..._

Xane crashed to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. He groaned, cursing his clumsiness. When he opened his eyes, he was met with brilliant azure ones. He paled, eyes wide as he tried to back away. Then he yelped, noticing the condition on his leg, which was scraped and beginning to bruise.

"Are you okay?" Onix asked. She glanced at his leg. "Heal."

The magic surrounded his leg, and the wound disappeared. He smiled weakly at her, still nervous.

"T-Thanks..." She offered a hand, which he slowly took. Once he was up, she crossed her arms.

"Now, what's up with all this running away from me?" His face warmed, and he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"I-I... umm..." he stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"How about this: What's your name?" she tilted her head, raising an eyebrow.

"...I-I'm Xane."

_**Earth and Water**_

_Their connection cannot be broken, their friendship never shattered, but will their love ever be discovered...?_

Terra handed her a tissue, which she gratefully took. After blowing her nose and wiping her eyes, her crying finally reduced to a few measly hiccups.

"Are you alright?" he asked kindly.

Aqua nodded. "Y-Yes..."

"Why were you crying?" he inquired.

Avoiding his gaze, she mumbled, "I-I miss my brother..." A mental image of the blue-haired boy with dark blue eyes entered her mind, bringing more tears to her eyes.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." He took her hand and squeezed it gently. "But ya know, I could be like your brother now."

She sniffed. "It's not the same..."

He bit his lip. "Well, no, but... You do have a family here, y'know? Me and Master Eraqus... we'll take care of you. You're not alone."

Aqua looked up at him, a lone tear sliding down her cheek. But she smiled nonetheless. "Thanks, Terra."


	5. Movie

**A/N: And yet another chapter! ^^**

_**Returning Fire**_** ~ XD Mine too! Yeeeeaaah... I was just going with the Dark side of her for then. *And now...* ;) And it's okay! How many times I gotta tell ya? I ain't ticked... Just miss ya, s'all.**

**Disclaimer: … Oh, yes. I SOOOO own Kingdom Hearts and Aladdin. Not. But now I have stolen Onix! Mwahaha! ...Jk. She belongs to _FireWolfHeart_. I do own Xane, though!**

* * *

_**You'll Be In My Heart**_

_No matter what they say, from this day on, now and forever more, you'll be here in my heart always..._

Avoiding her gaze as much as possible, Xane's eyes wandered the marketplace. A building nearby had a sign of an upcoming movie on it. He focused on the poster as if his life depended on it.

Onix seemed to not know what to say. The silence was deafening, the tension between them growing every second. Finally, not able to take it anymore, he returned his gaze to her.

"Anything else ya wanna know?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Cuz if not, I got places to be." He internally winced, hearing how rude he was.

Her eyes narrowed. "Yeah. Why are you avoiding me like the plague?"

Xane rolled his eyes, keeping up the act. "You suddenly appeared in town, with no traces of a background. Suspicious, don't you think?"

She paled. "I-I... uh... ur... that is..."

"Not so tough now, huh?" he mocked, smirking.

_**Earth and Water**_

_Their connection cannot be broken, their friendship never shattered, but will their love ever be discovered...?_

The Castle was relatively quiet that evening, save for the sounds coming from the TV. Terra sat on the couch, watching Aladdin. Aqua had requested it, but halfway through the movie she had fallen asleep. She was curled up next to him, her head resting on his lap. Her hands held one of his tightly to her chest. Soft, barely audible snores came from her partially open mouth. His free hand occasionally drifted through her hair absentmindedly.

Tracing her jawline slowly, he allowed a small smile to grace his lips. Though he was only eleven, he had to admit he was starting to feel different around his 'sister'. Feelings that were definitely not brotherly. He had been struggling to figure out how to get out of the 'brother-zone', but all attempts so far had failed...

_"A whole new world... For you and me..."_

"One day, Aqua. One day."


	6. Jealousy

_**Forbidden Fire**_** ~ (Yes, yes it does. XD) He has to! 'S not … ****_totally_ his fault! Angry, that Onix is easier to work with. ;) Hey, even if this is all we got, 's fine with me. Better than nothin'.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom. Hearts. Is. Now. MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD Jk. Though I do wish... I also do not own Onix, who belongs to _FireWolfHeart_ … and Xane. ;) Speaking of him, I _do_ own Xane! ^^**

* * *

_**You'll Be In My Heart**_

_No matter what they say, from this day on, now and forever more, you'll be here in my heart always..._

Xane was absolutely jealous of Somebodies. Not only did they have hearts, his ultimate wish, but they didn't have to live like he did. For instance, if he was a Somebody, he would probably be relaxing in some island home rather than standing in front of an increasingly angry teenage girl.

The brief moment that she had appeared scared disappeared with a menacing glare. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

The Nobody's smirk widened. "Why, thank you very much."

Onix inhaled sharply. "You really don't want to get me angry..." she warned.

Xane shrugged. "I've seen your papers, I'll be oka-" Both pairs of eyes widened. "...Crap."

"You... _what_?!" A dark aura surrounded her being. "You're part of that group of scientists, aren't you? Acting like you're not interested, when really you're watching me!"

_Now I really wish I was that vacationing Somebody..._

_**Earth and Water**_

_Their connection cannot be broken, their friendship never shattered, but will their love ever be discovered...?_

He despised it. Absolutely hated it. That evil demon of Darkness... Why him, of all people? Why did he have to deal with this torture?

Its beady black eyes stared at him, unblinking, watching his every move. He glared back at it, showing he wasn't scared of a dumb little-

"Terra, stop glaring at TJ," Aqua commanded, hugging the stuffed lion cub tightly to her chest. "I don't get why you don't like him; you gave him to me, after all."

He huffed, crossing his arms defiantly. It was true, he had given it to her as a eleventh birthday present. However, his hatred grew soon after, once he discovered that she preferred to play with the animal instead of him. Instead of paying attention to him, she would watch that spoiled lion. It made him sick.

_It's like she doesn't' even notice me anymore..._ he thought sadly.


	7. Butterflies

_**Forbidden Fire**_** ~ ^^ That was what I was trying for... Hmm... I'm gonna blame Xehanort. Since it's so easy. ;)**

**Xane: Nope. _ShadowofaHeart_ doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. Nor does he own Onix, who is all mine. ...But created by _FireWolfHeart_. He does, unfortunately, own me.**

* * *

_**You'll Be In My Heart**_

_No matter what they say, from this day on, now and forever more, you'll be here in my heart always..._

You know that feeling you get when you're scared? That was what Xane was feeling. Except, it was more like a shadow of fear, like being touched by butterflies' wings... you can barely feel it, but it's there. However, that only lasted a second at most.

Onix summoned her Keyblade, eyes flickering amber. "You're gonna pay for what I was put through! You and all those other scientists!"

Xane accepted the challenge, summoning Devil's Light. "You can try. Though I have no idea what you're talking about."

The two challengers took a battle stance, but before anything could happen, Mog, the town moogle, interrupted.

"Kupos! Kupos! Stop! You must make peace! Do not fight, kupos!" He flew in between them, stopping the almost-fight.

Xane sighed, blowing a bang out of his face. "She started it..." he muttered.

_**Earth and Water**_

_Their connection cannot be broken, their friendship never shattered, but will their love ever be discovered...?_

"Freeze!" Aqua shouted, shooting ice at Terra. He managed to dodge just in time, avoiding defeat by inches. The two were training outside the Castle, attempting to strengthen their abilities. Unfortunately, Terra had a struggle concentrating half the time.

Pausing, the blue-haired girl dismissed her Keyblade. "Geez, Terra! Get with it!" she scolded. "It's like you're not even trying!"

Terra gazed at the ground. "Sorry..." he muttered.

Aqua tilted her head, walking up to him. "Is something wrong?" she asked, worried. "Are you hurt?"

The fourteen year old shook his head. "I just can't concentrate, that's all. I'm... gonna take a break now..."

"...Me too. I think we deserve one." She grabbed his hand, making his stomach twist as butterflies fluttered in his chest, and practically dragged him back to the Castle. If only she knew just _why_ he couldn't pay attention...


	8. First Date

**A/N: Don't know if I said this before, but Xane is fifteen and Onix is fourteen. In this one, Terra is fourteen and Aqua is thirteen.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts _will_ be mine. But until then, I don't own it. ;)**

* * *

_**You'll Be In My Heart**_

_No matter what they say, from this day on, now and forever more, you'll be here in my heart always..._

"This doesn't mean I like you," Onix reminded him, sipping lightly at her drink. Mog had forced them to a nearby cafe' and had commanded them to talk it over. Which, reluctantly, they did.

"Same here," Xane replied. "Though you gotta admit, this -excluding the fight part- has been quite a nice date." He flashed a grin at her.

Onix nearly choked on her drink, her cheeks now a light pink. Trying to quickly change the subject, she said, "Tell me again why you released me?"

The Nobody sighed. "I already told you: I don't really know. I just did. What's the big deal, besides the fact that I set you free?"

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry, it's just... most of the time, when people did something for me, they wanted something in return. It usually had to do with my Twilight Heart..."

_**Earth and Water**_

_Their connection cannot be broken, their friendship never shattered, but will their love ever be discovered...?_

"And how exactly did you meet this girl you're going out with?"

Checking his watch for the millionth time, Terra let out an exasperated sigh. "Like I've been _telling _you, I met her in one of the worlds we visited. Now I've gotta go. See ya." He sped out the door, transforming his Keyblade while he ran.

Aqua sighed. She didn't know why she was so upset about this. It wasn't like it was any of her business. Terra was bound to date girls... and she was bound to date guys.

But it did matter to her, even though she denied it. Terra obviously didn't like her, which upset her. She'd had a crush on the boy since they were eleven, when he'd given her the stuffed animal she'd secretly named after him.

"Terra, why can't you just open your _eyes_?" she muttered. "I'm right here..."


	9. Park

_**You'll Be In My Heart**_

_No matter what they say, from this day on, now and forever more, you'll be here in my heart always..._

"Twilight... Heart?" Xane had heard about it before, years ago, but didn't know anything about it.

"Yeah..." Onix stared at the table. "I... don't want to talk about it."

He shrugged, leaning back in his chair, hands resting behind his head. "Alright." It wasn't his business, after all. He wouldn't want to tell her about his lack of a heart.

"So... what _do_ you do, besides barge into random labs?"

"Uh..." He gulped nervously. "I, umm..." Glancing around the cafe', he searched for an answer that would satisfy her. Signs about ice cream, making a new park in the city, and other such things... No help. "Ur... I … work for... a guy..."

She raised an eyebrow. "A guy?"

"Uh, yeah. His name's... uh, Z-Zack. He, umm... researches hearts too. That's, ur, why I was so interested in the labs."

_**Earth and Water**_

_Their connection cannot be broken, their friendship never shattered, but will their love ever be discovered...?_

Aqua and Terra were taking a break from training, laying on the grass as they watched the clouds. A sign that proclaimed the park's rules stood near them. They didn't need to worry about other's seeing them, though. The place was abandoned.

Terra grinned, pointing to the sky. "That one's Xehanort, for sure."

"Terra, that looks like an old man hunched over on a cane. How in the world- Terra!"

He snickered. "And to think he and Master Eraqus used to be apprentices together."

"That's not funny, Terra."

The brunette sighed. "Sorry..."

Aqua glanced at him worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"...Yeah. I just... I didn't think she wouldn't be there."

"..." She placed her hand on his. "I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault. I guess I should've known it was a set up. Who would like me, anyway?"

"Terra..."


	10. Midnight

_**You'll Be In My Heart**_

_No matter what they say, from this day on, now and forever more, you'll be here in my heart always..._

After their chat, Xane and Onix had gone their separate ways. Xane had followed the Organization a little, then returned to Radiant Garden around midnight. He was heading towards his apartment, when he heard a DC open. He shot around, summoning his Keyblade.

"Well, if it isn't the little forgotten Nobody," a voice mocked from the Darkness.

Xane's glare hardened. "Vanitas."

Said boy walked out of the DC, his mask in one hand, Keyblade in the other. Xane tightened his grip on his Keyblade.

Vanitas smirked, raising his blade. He lunged, aiming for Xane's chest, who barely blocked the attack. Pushing him off, Xane swung at his side, missing when the boy jumped back. The two fought for around half an hour, until Vanitas managed to press his Keyblade against Xane's neck.

"I've got a message for you," he sneered. "Stay away from the Twilight Heart."

_**Earth and Water**_

_Their connection cannot be broken, their friendship never shattered, but will their love ever be discovered...?_

Terra shuffled across the kitchen floor, as quietly as the fifteen year old could be, which wasn't very. He got a cup, opened the refrigerator, grabbed the milk, and placed it on the counter. Once finished pouring his drink, he took a cookie from the jar and dipped it in the liquid.

"Kinda late to be having a snack, don't you think?" Aqua asked behind him. He jumped slightly, his face looking like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Which wasn't too far from the truth. His face reddened as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh... well..." Suddenly, his eyes lit up when an idea hit. "... Haven't you ever heard of midnight snacks?"

Aqua rolled her eyes, sighing. "You're unbelievable."

He pushed a plate of cookies in front of her, laughing. "You love me anyway~!"

"S-Shut up..."


	11. Holidays

_**You'll Be In My Heart**_

_No matter what they say, from this day on, now and forever more, you'll be here in my heart always..._

Radiant Garden always celebrated July 4th as the day they became Radiant Garden once again, escaping from the clutches of Darkness and no longer being called Hollow Bastion. It wasn't an old holiday, but it was still considered one. Everyone would have family get-togethers, set up picnics, and, at night, fireworks would be lit up into the sky. Xane had found himself being forced into the celebration by enthusiastic civilians. So he stood away from everyone and watched the fireworks. Occasionally he would glance down at everyone, searching for Sora, but he didn't seem to be there.

That's when she caught his eye. Onix. He still remembered Vanitas's words from two weeks ago, a warning he would not take lightly.

Onix smiled at him and waved him over. He considered it for a moment, then frowned and turned away, leaving the area. He could always watch the fireworks next year.

_**Earth and Water**_

_Their connection cannot be broken, their friendship never shattered, but will their love ever be discovered...?_

Terra stuck his tongue out in concentration, staring hard at the red piece of paper in his hand. His other hand held a pair of kiddy-scissors, since Eraqus... for _some_ reason... didn't trust him with the adult ones, even if he _was_ fifteen.

The crude shape of a heart was starting to form as he cut, angles bent and jagged, but still not bad... if he were five. Once he finished, he opened it, scribbled down a few words, then jumped up, heading for Aqua's room. Luckily for him, she wasn't there, so he was able to sneak in. As he thought, that evil lion, TJ, sat on her bed, mocking him as always. He laid the paper in front of the stuffed toy, making it look like it was holding it. He then added a bag of chocolates next to it, and quickly left.

"Gotta love Valentine's Day..."


	12. Shopping

_**You'll Be In My Heart**_

_No matter what they say, from this day on, now and forever more, you'll be here in my heart always..._

Everyone gets that feeling. It comes without a warning, out of nowhere. But suddenly, the feeling comes. _You want chocolate_. Xane had gotten that feeling, and so, to satisfy it, he headed for Sean's Chocolates.

He was searching through the Hershey's bars when he saw her out of the corner of his eye. Seriously, it was like he was stalking her... or vise-versa. He tried to blend into the chocolates, but it was too late. Onix had seen him. She walked over to him, arms crossed.

"Hey," she greeted, stopping in front of him.

"Hey..." he mumbled.

"...Are you avoiding me or something?" she challenged.

He bit his lip. "It's... complicated. Listen, right now, I can't talk to you. I'm sorry, but... that's just how it is right now." Xane picked up a cookies-and-creme bar, then turned away. "It's the best for both of us."

_**Earth and Water**_

_Their connection cannot be broken, their friendship never shattered, but will their love ever be discovered...?_

Terra had been hoping this day wouldn't come. He had wished, prayed, dreamed that it wouldn't... but of course, it did. And he couldn't stop it. Eraqus had to go shopping, so he and Aqua were left at home alone. Normally, it wouldn't be a problem, but... he really didn't want to confront her after the Valentine's Day gift he had given her.

"Terra."

_Oh no. _"Yeah, Aqua?"

"We need to talk."

_Those were never good words._ "About what?"

She leaned on the counter in front of him. "About that prank you pulled."

_Oh, phew, it wasn't- Wait, what?_ "What are you talking about?"

She sighed. "Don't lie, Terra. I saw the heart and chocolates and everything. It wasn't funny, you know."

"But... No, it wasn't..."

"Wasn't what?" Aqua glared at him.

"Aqua, I... I didn't... mean it..." _Like that..._


	13. Baking

_**You'll Be In My Heart**_

_No matter what they say, from this day on, now and forever more, you'll be here in my heart always..._

Xane wasn't the type of guy who could bake. Several times he had tried, and each time he had almost burnt down the kitchen... and the oven wasn't even on then. So, since he couldn't bake or cook for the love of Heartless, he would go out to eat.

As he searched the menu, he heard the door open to the diner. Glancing up, he swiftly looked back down, trying to hide himself behind the menu. Unfortunately, she had seen him, and walked straight up to him.

"Y'know... Your hair doesn't really help you with hiding," Onix said, sitting in the chair in front of him. She pulled down the menu and glared at him. "Now. Explain."

Swallowing hard, he stood up quickly, knocking his chair out from under him. "...I've gotta go." He turned to leave, but tripped over the chair and fell. _Smooth, Xane... Smooth._

_**Earth and Water**_

_Their connection cannot be broken, their friendship never shattered, but will their love ever be discovered...?_

Aqua hadn't spoken to him since that day, avoiding him like the plague. She would train on her own or with Eraqus, like he didn't exist. His Master had told him not to worry, that she'd get over it, but the wait was too much for him.

Hoping to redeem himself, Terra had baked a batch of her favorite cookies for her. Holding the plate in one hand, he knocked on her door with the other.

"Aqua! It's me, Terra! I just... wanted to apologize. Please... c'mon out..." All was silent behind the door, so he sighed and placed the cookies on the floor, shuffling away.

He froze when he heard the door click open. He turned his head back to her, watching as she carefully picked up the plate, then looked up to meet his gaze. He gave her a sheepish grin, to which she hesitatingly smiled back.


	14. Woman's Touch

_**You'll Be In My Heart**_

_No matter what they say, from this day on, now and forever more, you'll be here in my heart always..._

Luckily, the diner was empty save the two of them. Xane would've hated the attention, since he tried to keep a low profile. Still, the lack of attention was made up for in the amount of pain. He grabbed his leg, groaning.

"Xane! Are you okay?" Onix was at his side in a second, looking at his wound. "Ouch... that doesn't look good."

"I'm fine, Onix..." Xane lied, screwing his eyes shut. He had never been one for blood.

"Cura..." Onix whispered, placing her hand on his leg. He felt blood rush to his cheeks at the contact. Instantly, the spell healed his leg, easing the pain.

"Thanks..." he sighed.

She took her hand off of his leg, leaving a tingling sensation behind. He shook his head, wondering what was wrong with him.

"Can you walk?" He nodded and took the hand she offered.

_**Earth and Water**_

_Their connection cannot be broken, their friendship never shattered, but will their love ever be discovered...?_

Aqua snickered as Terra came in, holding his side. He limped to the couch and flopped down, glaring daggers at her. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide her giggles, but failed.

"...It's not funny, Aqua," he muttered.

"S-Sorry... hehe... Terra..."

"Hmph." He crossed his arms, careful of his side, and looked away. Aqua's giggles died out as guilt filled her. She hadn't meant to hit him that hard with her Keyblade... but surely a fifteen year old boy could take whatever pain she inflicted... right?

"Terra..." She sighed. "...I can heal you, if you want." He didn't respond, so she leaned over, pressing her hand gently against his side as she whispered a healing spell. When he seemed okay, she let go.

"...Thanks," he mumbled. She tilted her head, seeing a trace of red on his cheeks.

"You're welcome."


	15. The Other Woman

_**You'll Be In My Heart**_

_No matter what they say, from this day on, now and forever more, you'll be here in my heart always..._

The next day, Xane was back to his old self. He was able to check on Sora, practice his Keyblade skills, and meet up with Zero all in one day. As the sun set, he decided to take a break in one of the local bars. Though he didn't drink, he found it as a way to be amongst the citizens of each world, since by tomorrow they wouldn't remember having met him at all.

Xane leaned back in his chair, sighing. As he did, he noticed a drunk girl stumbling over to him.

"H-Hey..." she slurred, standing next to him. Xane wrinkled his nose and ignored her, which she didn't seem happy about. Forcefully, she grabbed his chin and pressed her lips on his. His eyes widened to the size of saucers as he froze, surprised and shocked.

Then he heard a loud crash in front of him.

_**Earth and Water**_

_Their connection cannot be broken, their friendship never shattered, but will their love ever be discovered...?_

Aqua folded the book closed, closing her eyes as she thought of the story. She loved it every time she read it. The love, the adventure, the tragedy...

"I wish I was Juliet..." she murmured.

"How come?" She mentally smacked herself for forgetting Terra's presence. Aqua turned to the curious brunette.

"Because, if I were Juliet, I'd have my own Romeo. Someone who would give his own life for me, to be with me..."

Terra blinked and looked like he wanted to say something, but seemed to change his mind and said instead, "But you'd die."

"Love overpowers anything."

"So... What, you'd reincarnate into lovebirds or something?" Aqua glared at him and hit his head.

"No! We'd... Ugh, forget it. You wouldn't understand." She stood up and left, leaving her book and Terra behind.

"...If you were Juliet, could I be Romeo?"


	16. Glass

_**You'll Be In My Heart**_

_No matter what they say, from this day on, now and forever more, you'll be here in my heart always..._

Pulling away from the girl, Xane looked up at the mess. Shards of glass lay on the floor where he had heard the crash. Slowly moving his gaze up, his eyes met Onix's wide ones. He stood, opening his mouth to say something, then changed his mind and shut it again.

Onix whirled around, rubbing her arm across her eyes roughly, and ran out. She was unsure of where she was going; all she knew was she had to get away. She reached the darkest street she could find and fell to her knees behind a large dumpster. Summoning her Keyblade, SilverNight, she winced and growled in pain as she dragged it across her wrists, ripping the teeth against the already scarred flesh.

Meanwhile, at the bar, a figure stood in the doorway, Keyblade in hand. Golden eyes flashed, wind blew through black locks, and he gave a wicked grin.

_**Earth and Water**_

_Their connection cannot be broken, their friendship never shattered, but will their love ever be discovered...?_

Even though Aqua continually tried to be strong, she was really fragile. Terra could tell. Whether it be her trying to shrug off an injury, or when losing a duel, or even... rejection. He took a sharp intake of breath, making a small whistle. He hated to see her in pain, and that night was the worst. Luckily, she had gotten over – what was his name? Philip? – but she hadn't been the same. More nervous, more cautious... not the carefree Aqua he knew.

_And loved... _he thought. This Aqua hid, even from Master Eraqus, how she felt. He didn't like it. And even though she tried to pretend she was fine... he knew she wasn't.

"Glass..." he mumbled. Aqua looked at him curiously.

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

"N-Nothing," Terra muttered, looking away quickly, red tainting his cheeks. _Glass... Easy to see through... Easy to break._


	17. Gift

_**You'll Be In My Heart**_

_No matter what they say, from this day on, now and forever more, you'll be here in my heart always..._

Onix awoke in darkness, so much so that at first she though she was blind. Once her eyes adjusted, though, she was able to make out the room around her. She sat on a small bed pushed to the right corner of the room, covered in thick black comforters. On the other side of the room was a computer desk next to a window that revealed a dark night.

Slowly, she tried to get up, only to freeze and look at her arms. Slightly bloodied bandages were wrapped somewhat messily around her wrists. Whoever had brought her here had nursed her wounds. He or she had saved her from death, giving her the gift of life once more.

Before she could think more of it, though, the door slammed open and a very frantic-looking Xane burst in. He ran around the room, then froze, slowly spinning around to face her.

_**Earth and Water**_

_Their connection cannot be broken, their friendship never shattered, but will their love ever be discovered...?_

Terra wanted to cheer Aqua up. He _had_ to cheer her up. He couldn't deal with depressed-Aqua and longer. And so, he came up with a plan...

He waited until she was asleep before he snuck out of the house. Otherwise, she would ask questions and ruin his ultimately-amazing plan – plus she'd tell Master Eraqus.

When he got back, he rushed into her room, which was luckily unlocked. Thankfully, she was awake, but annoyed at his barging into her room.

"What do you want, Terra?" she snapped. Depressed-Aqua was also quite mean...

He winced and hid the object he held behind his back. "Um... I just, uh... thought I'd..." Sheepishly he held out a star-shaped fruit to her. "...Thought it'd cheer you up..."

"A Paopu Fruit..." she mumbled.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined..." Terra looked down to hide his blush. "So... do you wanna share one?"


	18. Star

_**You'll Be In My Heart**_

_No matter what they say, from this day on, now and forever more, you'll be here in my heart always..._

They sat outside on a park bench, underneath the night sky. After explaining to her what happened at the bar, Xane had offered to take her for a walk. He hadn't mentioned her wounds at all, and she never brought it up.

"Y'know..." Onix started, breaking the silence between them. "They say that if you wish on the first star you see, your wish comes true."

Xane looked at her, an eyebrow raised, then turned to the sky. "I've always been told stars are really the hearts of people... that or other worlds. Is a heart really that powerful?"

Onix sighed. "I... don't really know. I guess... a heart of pure Light... or one of pure Darkness... could be." Her voice hid a trace of sadness and nostalgia in it.

Xane shrugged. "As if I would know." He glanced up, his eyes locking on a lone star. _Hmm... I wish..._

_**Earth and Water**_

_Their connection cannot be broken, their friendship never shattered, but will their love ever be discovered...?_

Aqua took the Paopu out of his hands, scrutinizing it thoroughly. "Where did you...?"

"Took a trip while you slept." Terra rubbed the back of his neck.

Surprisingly, she didn't get upset. She met his gaze, azure eyes locking with cobalt ones. Then she smiled and broke the star-shaped fruit in half, handing him one.

"Sure, Terra. I'd love to share it with you." They both brought the fruit to their lips, and simultaneously took a bite. Immediately their mouths were filled with the sweet, tangy flavor, and their hearts sped up, in sync with each other.

When they finished, Aqua took a step closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his chest. Slowly he returned the embrace, sliding his arms around her waist.

"Thank you," she mumbled into his chest, sending shivers down his spine. "Thank you so much, Terra."

"Y-You're welcome..."


	19. Fright Night

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to _FireWolfHeart_. Happy Birthday, Pyro Buddy! ^^**

* * *

_**You'll Be In My Heart**_

_No matter what they say, from this day on, now and forever more, you'll be here in my heart always..._

_Onix screamed as a hand wrapped around her throat tightly, lifting her into the air. She raked her nails against his hand, getting no response from the being of Darkness. She was only an itch to him._

_He tightened his grip around her neck, squeezing so that her face turned dark red. He grinned wickedly, sending shivers of fear down her spine. How had it come to this?_

"_P-Please!" she gasped, her face now blue. "V-Vanitas!"_

Onix sprang upright in the bed, panting and shaking. She was again in Xane's room, and she vaguely remembered him carrying her inside as she fell asleep. Her head snapped up as Xane himself ran into the room, Keyblade in hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked, searching for danger. "I heard you scream..." Xane stopped as tears filled her eyes. He dismissed his Keyblade and sat on the bed next to her.

"N-Nightmare..." she whispered.

_**Earth and Water**_

_Their connection cannot be broken, their friendship never shattered, but will their love ever be discovered...?_

"C'mon, Aqua!" Terra called up the stairs. "We're gonna be late!"

"I'm almost done!" she yelled back.

He rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath, "Girls..."

Aqua ran down the stairs, stopping in front of him. "Sorry about that... I couldn't get the wings on."

Terra didn't hear her, all noises drowned out by his thumping heart. He stared at her wide-eyed, his jaw going slack. She wore a white, shining dress that hugged her body, and make-shift wings. A halo hung suspended in the air above her head, the work of Aero magic.

Terra himself wore a red and black tuxedo with a matching cape, and fake fangs. In his mind, it was nothing next to Aqua, even though seconds before he'd thought it was the best Halloween costume ever.

Aqua waved her hand in his face. "Helloooo? Terra?"

The brunette blinked, then blushed, muttering, "S-Sorry... Y-You look good..."


	20. Abuse

_**You'll Be In My Heart**_

_No matter what they say, from this day on, now and forever more, you'll be here in my heart always..._

"You're abusing yourself, y'know," Xane muttered, peeling off the bandage on Onix's wrist. She glared at him.

"What's it to you?"

He shrugged, throwing the old bandages away behind him. "Nothing. Just sayin'." He lifted her arm to his eye level, inspecting it closely. "They're healing. But there will be scars."

Onix stayed silent, waiting as Xane pulled out new wrappings with one hand. As he did, he subconsciously rubbed his thumb along her wrist, tracing the scars. She shivered, and he immediately stopped.

While Xane rewrapped her hand, she spoke. "...Why did you save me?"

He didn't answer at first, not looking at her until he had finished. "Cuz," he answered, his sapphire eyes locking with her azure ones. "I know what it's like to want to kill yourself."

Xane stood up from the bed, patting her arm. "I had someone help me, so I'm here to help you."

_**Earth and Water**_

_Their connection cannot be broken, their friendship never shattered, but will their love ever be discovered...?_

Terra hissed in pain when Aqua lightly touched his black eye, mumbling a Cure spell under her breath. The magic took away some of the pain, but the bruise was still there.

"You okay?" Aqua asked, handing him a bag of ice. He nodded, taking the bag and placing it on his sore eye. He winced slightly.

"Only a bruise," he said. "It'll heal."

"...You didn't have to do that, y'know." Terra placed his hand on hers, squeezing gently.

"Of course I did. I had to," Terra replied softly.

"It wasn't that bad, Terra..."

"He was abusing you!" Terra cried. "How is that not bad?!"

Aqua avoided his gaze. "...W-Well... I just..." She froze when he wrapped his arms around her protectively and pulled her into his chest.

"He'll never get you again, Aqua. I'll protect you."

"...I promise."


	21. Snow!

_**You'll Be In My Heart**_

_No matter what they say, from this day on, now and forever more, you'll be here in my heart always..._

Five-year old Xane stood alone in the Badlands. His eyes were closed tight in refusal of what he saw in front of him, his fists clenched.

"The death of an innocent..." he mumbled. "...With a heart as pure as snow. Why did it have to end like this?"

Slowly he brought one fist to his chest, where his heart should have been. He grabbed the fabric of his shirt almost painfully as he fell to his knees. He grimaced, tears pouring down his cheeks as his memories flashed before his eyes.

His Keyblade formed in his other hand. He looked up, opening his blue eyes to gaze at it strangely before holding out his arm in surrender. He was held in a trance, moving without thought. The blade touched his skin.

"Giving up so easily?" Xane turned around, his eyes widening in guilt and surprise.

"...Zero."

_**Earth and Water**_

_Their connection cannot be broken, their friendship never shattered, but will their love ever be discovered...?_

"Hey, Aqua!" Terra yelled. She turned, only to get smacked in the face with a snowball. Aqua glared at him, wiping off her face.

"Terra! We're supposed to be doing recon!" she scolded.

The brunette rolled his eyes, packing together another snowball. "Master Eraqus never said we couldn't have some fun while we were here." He pulled back his arm, hurling the ball of snow at her again.

Aqua swept the snow off of her jacket. "If that's how it is... Blizzard!"

Terra was pelted by snow, knocking him over. He grinned back at her. "It's on!"

The snow battle began, Aqua's magic against Terra's snowballs. Snow flew through the air, only pausing when either Aqua had to recharge her magic or Terra couldn't build the snowballs fast enough. They were laughing as the years fell away, as if they were kids again.

Christmas Town was dubbed their favorite world.


End file.
